CSI:Cyber
CSI: Cyber (Crime Scene Investigation: Cyber, also known as CSI: Washington, D.C.) is the most recent spin-off from CSI. It is the fourth, final, and shortest series of the franchise. CSI: Cyber stars Academy Award winner Patricia Arquette and Emmy winner Ted Danson in a drama inspired by the advanced technological work of real-life Cyber Psychologist Mary Aiken. D.B. Russell, the Director of Next Generation Cyber Forensics, comes to the FBI fresh from a stint as the Director of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Looking for a fresh start following the death of his best friend, Russell is recruited by now-Deputy Director Avery Ryan. Ryan heads the Cyber Crime Division of the FBI, a unit at the forefront of solving illegal activities that start in the mind, live online, and play out in the real world. She also knows firsthand how today’s technology allows people to hide in the shadows of the Internet and commit serious crimes of global proportion. Together, Russell and Ryan head a team including FBI Agent Elijah Mundo, an action-junkie and expert in battlefield forensics; Brody Nelson, an expat hacker; Raven Ramirez, a former black hat and an expert in social media; and Daniel Krumitz, who Ryan describes as the best white hat hacker in the world. Ryan's supervisor was originally Simon Sifter, a shrewd career insider who departed Quantico following a promotion. While other agents search for criminals in dark homes and alleys, Avery and D.B. search the “dark net,” a place deep in the bowels of the Web where criminals are anonymous, money is untraceable and where everything is for sale with just a keystroke. The series ended the final season on March 13, 2016, then on May 12, 2016 the final active franchise was cancelled after two seasons. CSI: Cyber, Canceled by CBS (No Season Three) | Trevor Kimball | May 12, 2016 | TVSeriesFinale Plot The series follows an elite team of FBI Special Agents tasked with investigating cyber crimes in North America. Based out of Washington, the team is supervised by Deputy Director Avery Ryan, an esteemed Ph.D.. Ryan is a behavioral psychologist turned "cyber shrink" who established the FBI Cyber Crime division and heads a "hack-for-good" program, a scheme in which the criminals she catches can work for her in lieu of receiving a prison sentence. Ryan works with D.B. Russell, a left-coast Sherlock Holmes and career Crime Scene Investigator who joins the team after a stint as Director of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Together, Russell and Ryan head a team including Elijah Mundo, Daniel Krumitz (aka Krummy), Raven Ramirez, and Brody Nelson, who work to solve Internet-related murders, cyber theft, hacking, sexual offenses, blackmail, and any other crime deemed to be cyber-related within the FBI's jurisdiction. Cast and Characters Main Cast Patricia Arquette as Avery Ryan, Ph.D., the Deputy Director of the FBI and Cyber's departmental lead; previously a Special Agent in Charge. A former psychologist who's computer was hacked, the data accessed included a patients confidential files. She also had a child named Hannah who's death led her to the FBI. She and her ex-husband divorced after Hannah's death. She believes that once a black hat is convicted they should have a another chance at life instead of spend a hefty sentence in a federal prison, called 'The Hack for Good program'. (1.01-2.18) Ted Danson as D.B. Russell, a Crime Scene Investigator, and the Director of FBI Next Generation Cyber Forensics. (2.01-2.18) James Van Der Beek as Elijah Mundo, an FBI Senior Field Agent assigned to Ryan's team. Elijah has a daughter named Michelle (1.01-2.18) Shad Moss as Brody Nelson, an FBI analyst and former black hat hacker. He was part of Avery Ryan's 'Hack for Good program'. His tag was QU35T. (1.01-2.18) Charley Koontz as Daniel Krumitz, an FBI Special Agent and technical specialist.'The best white hat hacker in the world'. As a child his parents were murdered, after that day his sister, 'Francine' was his only family. The man convicted of killing his parents 'Taylor Pettis' was released. Francine murdered her parent's killer. She then said to her brother that she acted in self defence because Taylor Pettis was stalker her. In court it turned out that she was following him. Daniel A.K.A 'Krummy' lost his only family when his sister was locked up for life.(1.01-2.18) Hayley Kiyoko as Raven Ramirez, an FBI analyst and former black hat hacker. All deep/dark web users have tags Raven's was ECLIPSE. She was also part of Avery Ryan's 'Hack for Good program'. (1.01-2.18) Former Cast Peter MacNicol as Simon Sifter, an FBI Assistant Deputy Director assigned to oversee Cyber. (1.01-1.13) Opening Theme Just like all other series from the franchise, the theme is a song by The Who, this time "I Can See For Miles" Gallery 301x162 CSICyber.jpg csicyber.jpg ARyan.jpeg CSI-Cyber-cast.jpg Bmg9bvOCYAABaUQ.png-medium.png Trivia * This is the only CSI series to premiere during the 2010s. * This is the only CSI to have a female credited in first position in the opening credits. * The show was promoted in CSI season fourteen episode "Kitty", with a crossover between the shows. Later on, Avery also appeared in season fifteen episode "The Twin Paradox". Both episodes starred Cyber cast member Ted Danson. * The first time a cast member from the original CSI: Crime Scene Investigation has joined the cast of a spin off, with Ted Danson crossing over as D.B. Russell. * This is one of only two CSI series to credit its co-lead with the 'and' credit. The other is CSI: Miami, which credited Kim Delaney in the final position during its first season. * This is the only franchise of CSI to be based of off an FBI division instead of a CSI department. * The first season of CSI: Cyber is the second shortest season in the CSI franchise, after CSI's two-episode wrap up "Immortality" (season 16). Reference External Links